Purity of the Heart
by Blue-Eyed Cat
Summary: Pokemon have started to appear all over the world. Gyms are being set up, and tournaments are starting. But some people haven't learned about it yet. So what happens when Suicune appears in Reina's backyard one day? You'll have to read to find out! Will tie in with Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen's story eventually.
1. Reina

CROW!

I cracked my eyes open, the sunlight making me shut them again. Ugh... Sunrise. The time I have to get up every morning now. I pulled the covers up over my head, trying to go back to sleep.

CROW!

Stupid rooster... I'm gonna end up shooting that bird one day. I finally relent and push the covers off my head, sitting up. The bright sunlight hurts my eyes, but I get up anyway. I stretch, yawning. Various friends have told me that I look like a cat when I do that, but I don't mind. I finally stop stretching and look around my room, still trying to wake up.

My new home is somewhere out in the Middle of Nowhere, Tennessee. We moved here about a month ago after some relatives died. My parents thought it would be good to get some "fresh, country air" and out of the "stinky, city air". I was also told not to bring any electronics along, but I did anyway, no that they knew though. Those are in a secret place.

A small dresser sits in one corner of my room, the clothes inside folded neatly. Next to it, a writing desk sits. That's where I do all my writing, and eventually, when school starts, my homework. The desk sits under a large window that's almost always full of light. My bed sits in the outer corner, posters hanging up on the walls above it. Various game posters such as Elder Scrolls, Pokemon, and Final Fantasy adorn the walls. On the innermost wall is my closet. The doors slide open to show my nicer clothes, but mostly it stays closed. On the same wall as my bed, a window seat extends from the two-story house. Pillows sit inside along with the current book I'm reading, The Fault in Our Stars. My floors are hardwood, but it can be cold to my feet in the morning so I put rugs over most of it. There is a blue one with a white tiger on it and a square, black one. Every inch of wall space not occupied is full of bookshelves. Above my door, foam letters spell out my name. "Reina"

I finally decide to get up, changing into my outfit of the day. I now stand in front of my full length mirror, checking my outfit. Blue eyes stare back at me, the color of the sea. My long, curly hair, normally falling to my waist, is now contained by a ponytail, my hair a mass of brown ringlets. I pull a couple strands out, the blue streak in the right side of my bangs. I'm wearing blue denim shorts, a black sports tank top, and black hi-tops. These hi-tops were bought not long before we left to come here, so they are in pretty good shape. Making sure I don't need anything else, I walk downstairs for breakfast.

What's up guys! So this is my new story! I'm hoping this will get some reviews. So please! Leave a review! Even if it's just a smiley face, that's totally fine. More reviews means I'll update faster!

Love you all!

Cat 3


	2. The Creature

**Welcome back to The Waters of Tennessee!**

**Disclaimer: This is for the entire story. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO! I do own lots of the games though. **

I walked downstairs for breakfast, the old wooden steps creaking from my weight. Certainly no sneaking out this way. I took a left and entered the kitchen, going to sit on one of the barstools at the wooden bar. Mom is making omelets on the stove, the smell intoxicating. Her brown hair is up twisted into a barrette, an apron is tied around her waist, and a spatula as her choice of weapon. She turns when I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, Reina! I see you woke up with the sun."

"Not like I have a choice with that stupid rooster," I grumble unhappily. In case you can't tell, I'm not a morning person. Mom knows this and doesn't scold me for being rude.

She walks away from the stove to me and kisses my forehead, giving me a hug. She tells me there's coffee made already and I'm up like a fire was lit under me, dashing for the maker. Rich, black coffee fills my mug then turns milky tan from creamer, and sweet from the sugar. I wrap my hands around it, breathing in the wonderful smell of coffee. I take a drink and burn my tongue but keep drinking.

"Careful, honey. Don't burn your mouth too badly," Dad calls, walking into the kitchen. He's wearing work jeans and a stained t-shirt. He walks over to Mom, and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing her on the cheek. I smile a little, grateful that my parents still love each other. Setting down my mug, I walk over to Dad and give him a hug after he detaches from Mom. The blonde stubble on his chin scratches my cheek, telling me he hasn't shaved in a couple days. I don't mind though. He backs away, going to sit on one of the bar stools as well and I follow him.

We listen to Mom cook, content to watch and listen. Soon she is finished with the first ones and brings them over to us on a plate, steam billowing off of them. My mouth starts watering and I dig into mine, the taste of egg, cheese, spinach, and garlic combining to make me feel as if I'm in Heaven. After I'm finished I tell my parents I'm going to draw and they both nod. I head upstairs to grab my things, then go out the back door, sketch pad and pencils in hand.

As I walk outside a wave of heat and humidity hits me like a ton of bricks. I push through it, a light sheen of sweat appearing on my arms. I walk to the pond, the black surface visible thanks to it being so poisonous that nothing can grow on top. I make my way to the big willow tree growing beside the pond and push the leafy tendrils aside, emerging in my sacred place of peace.

I climb up into the branches of the tree, keeping my supplies in hand. After settling myself in, I begin to look around the pond with an artist's eye, trying to find something to draw. I've drawn many other pictures of the plant and animal life, so now I needed something new. However, soon I drift into my thoughts. I daydream about going back to California and seeing all my friends. I was so caught up in my daydream that I didn't notice the wind start picking up until it started to blow on my sketchbook pages. I snap out of my daydream and fix the paper again to a blank page, looking back up at the pond. What I saw standing on the bank, however, made my jaw drop and think I am hallucinating.

A giant, blue, cat-like creature stands on the bank, it's mane blowing in the wind. White diamonds adorn it's sky blue fur which fades to white on it's belly and extends to it's chin. The royal purple mane billowing from it's back and neck looks similar to the aurora borealis, seeming to shimmer like it as well. Two white, streamer-like tails oddly flow forward instead of behind it like a normal animal. From it's almost canine-shaped head a pair of ruby red eyes look across the pond. A small protrusion on it's chin is present as well. But the most intriguing feature of this creature would be it's cerulean blue horns protruding from it's forehead, almost like a crystal. They seem similar to a mythical creature's, a Qilin, horns, extending out to make a sort of diamond shape, two spikes on either side.

As I look the creature over, my hand begins to sketch it. However, right as I sketch the first couple lines, it jumps toward the pond. I call out, thinking it's about to die from the poison when it submerges, but instead, it lands lightly on the water, only a small ripple spreading from it's landing. The creature hears me and turns it's head in my direction, making eye contact. We both freeze, eyeing each other, both thinking that the other is a threat. Finally the creature looks away and bounds across the water, ripples flowing out from where it lands. It jumps five times before landing on the bank and it turns, making eye contact with me once more, but I blink and when I open my eyes, the creature is gone. I turn my gaze to the pond where the ripples have started to shine. They start flowing towards the bank and instead of there being black water behind it, there is only clear water. The ripples continue this until there is no black water left.

I climb down from the willow and walk to the bank, crouching down next to the water. I reach a hand out, hesitant to touch the water. Last time it burned my hand. I finally make up my mind and touch my fingers to the water, preparing for the burn. But it never came. I submerge my hand and only cool water flows over it. I cup my hands and fill them with water. After a brief hesitation, I drink. That, was the best water it have ever tasted. I run back inside to get my parents and we all celebrate that our pond has finally been cleaned.

Little did the teenage girl know that she had gotten a perfect sketch of the creature who had purified the water. The wind blew the paper away, landing somewhere in the brush. The creature who had purified the water stood on top of the house, watching the humans celebrate. A small smile came to it's mouth. The girl seemed nice enough. The girl in question looked up to the creature's hiding place, and seemed to look confused. The purifier bounded away with the north wind, whispering in it's head. Take me home.

**Okay guys, that's all for this chapter! I would love some reviews, so please just drop one below. It doesn't take long and the more updates I get, the faster I update. Even if it's just a :) it'll still make me happy. Even the guests can review. If you review, from now on, I'll give those people a shout out in the next chapter. I guess I don't really have anything else to say. **

**Love you all! **


	3. Second Sighting

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**? POV **

"Sister. You made it. I trust no humans saw you?"

I distantly thought about telling the lion about the girl by the pond, but decide not to, knowing that he would just make us move again. I shake my head.

"No. No humans saw me."

The lion nods, turning to the tiger beside him.

"And you. Have you been causing trouble with the storms here?"

The yellow tiger looks away guiltily. The lion's countenance darkens and I know what's about to happen. I back away quietly, knowing how loud my brother can get. Just as he is about to blow up on the prankster tiger, I am able to get across the mountains. No one wants to be around for one of his blow ups and you certainly don't want to be on the receiving end of the blow up.

I judge that I'm far enough away and stop, looking back to the mountain top where my brothers argue. Storm clouds have gathered overhead of the peak, ready to drop lightning in a flash. I can see smoke rising from the summit, evidence of their argument. I shiver and turn away, running where the north wind takes me.

**Reina POV **

Ever since that... thing... purified our pond, my parents have been ecstatic, claiming that the newest cleaning method works perfectly. I tried telling them about the beautiful creature I saw that morning but they would have none of it. They told me that I had been hallucinating from the heat. I wanted to believe them but the pond was proof.

I constantly thought about that creature. It seemed somewhat familiar but I didn't know from where. I often tried drawing it from memory but I always crumpled up the paper because it wasn't right.

A month later, the pond was back to it's normal self, blacker than tar and almost as thick. I sat outside again, in the willow tree, hoping that whatever the creature was would come back and purify it again. I waited for hours and hours. I drew some in my sketch pad, read my book sometimes, but I was always alert to the movements of the pond. Just as I was about to fall asleep from boredom, the wind picked up. It jerks me out of my sleep and I sit up. The wind came from the same direction as before. I look at the sun, noting it's position in the sky, the west. Which means the wind came from the north. I look out eagerly towards the pond and waited. I was soon rewarded.

Trotting out of the brush came the creature again. The sun's rays reflect off of it's horns, making it seem as if it is absorbing it. It stops just before the edge of the water, seeming to contemplate walking. I eagerly wait for it to move so I can get a better look at it. It lifts one long foreleg, and I lean forward onto a branch. It steps forward and onto the pond, the water purifying where it touches it's paw. I lean even farther forward.

"It's beautiful," I think. "So graceful looking, yet powerful."

I made a mistake however. The branch my hand was pressing on broke, making me lose my balance. I fall down out of the tree, landing on my back and hitting my head on a rock. My vision fades to black but not before I hear something like the splashing of water.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

The first thing I see when I come to are red eyes. They stare at mine with something akin to concern in them. I don't move both because I am afraid to in case of any side effects, and so that I don't scare the beautiful creature standing above me. I take in details I couldn't see before. The different shades of red in it's eyes, the fine blue and white fur that covers it's face and body, and the light that seems to be trapped inside it's horns. Put together, it's a masterpiece.

Another mistake I made. Moving. When I lift my hand, the blue feline jerks away. I sit up quickly and see it run across the water. Not jump, run. It makes it to the other side and stops, turning to look at me for a few seconds then runs off, disappearing into the surround trees. I stare after it, wondering why it came so close.

_Be more careful..._

The unexpected voice floats to me on the breeze. I turn my head to look for the owner, but instead pain sliced through my mind like a knife. I hold my head, grimacing.

_This will help... _

The voice came again. I listen closer and determine it is female. Not long after that I feel a sort of pressure in my head, then it's gone. I feel much better and turn my head to the side, then to the other. No pain. I grinned.

"Thank you," I whisper.

After that, I walk back inside, going up to my room. I turn to a blank page in my sketch pad, and draw the pair of eyes I woke up to. I end up falling asleep on my desk. One of my parents must have come in and seen me because when I woke up, I was in bed. While I was asleep though, the blue cat and the voice haunts my dreams.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

**? POV**

I watched the human girl, Reina, as her parents called her, go inside her home. I don't know what came over me when I stood there. I even healed her. Why? Why do I keep coming here? I know it's not just the pond. Is it the girl? I'm not sure. I decide to just forget for now. As I walk around the newly purified pond, I notice that there are new animals around. Familiar ones. Ones from back home. But how? I need to tell my brothers.

I bound away away from the house, heading towards the mountain where my family lives. I believe the humans call them the Rocky Mountains. I bound to the top, jumping from ledge to ledge. I'm sure if one of the humans saw me, they would think that I was some giant wolf probably. Finally I reach the top, slightly out of breath. The summit is deserted but I'm sure they are inside the cave. I trot over to it, stopping at the mouth of the cave.

"Brothers? Are you here?"

"Come inside, little sis! We are back here," the smilimg voice of my older brother calls. I walk back to where the light is coming from and see my eldest brother lying on a bed of coals and my other brother lying on a ledge on the other side of the room, playing with some sparks. The yellow cat, the tiger, looks up, a smile lighting his features.

"Suicune! Welcome back home," the tiger on the ledge calls.

A smile lights up the blue feline's face. "Hi, Raikou!" She turns to the other cat. "Hi, Entei! Been keeping my brother from messing with the storms?"

The eldest cat, the lion, laughs, his deep voice crackling like a fire. "I have tried my best, but you know how he is."

I roll my eyes, smiling. Raikou is the prankster of the three of us, Entei is the eldest and more serious, while I'm more calm. We all balance each other out. Fire, Water, and Lightning.

I walk farther in and settle on my bed made of soft leaves, all still alive thanks to a friend of mine. We talk as a family for a little bit before I fall asleep the to deep crackling of Entei's voice and the laughter and jokes of Raikou. That night, I dream of battling with a trainer. A trainer of al people. But I seem to totally trust this person with my life. Unlike my brothers, I'm not against becoming someone's Pokemon. Maybe it will come true one day.

**Hey guys! Here is number three! And Suicune has been revealed! Yay! Hope you all liked it! Also, to the shoutout I promised you all. Thanks goes to SuicuneSwag, Lilitraum, and Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen for reviewing! Also thanks SuicuneSwag, NRMania, and Something dictionary related for favoriting or following me! So everyone please review! **

**Love you all!**


	4. Backbone

Suicune 4

**Enjoy! Thank you all for reviewing! I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. School started and I haven't had time to write. Hopefully this one will make up for it. **

**Reina POV**

Every month, on the same day, the beautiful creature came. It purifies the water, sometimes bounding away, other times, staying around the edge, exploring I guess. It soon became a regular occurrence but I still go out and watched it, never growing tired of seeing it. As time passed, I notice a change in the fauna around the pond. They seem to change colors, to unnatural shades and their features totally unlike any animal I had seen before. Eventually I start looking around on the internet, which I'm not supposed to be able to access, but don't tell my parents.

Turns out, there was this guy that had trained some of these new animals. Will Mackinnon I think it was. Anyway, he frequently popped up in headlines with his creatures he called "Pokemon". Surely he doesn't have Pokemon though. I look at some of the pictures attached and most of them showed a guy with four dragons, two bigger ones, two smaller ones, but one of each size are the same colors. One of them was red and white with a blue triangle on it's chest and amber eyes, and the other was blue and white with a red triangle and red eyes. They seemed familiar to me. Then the article mentioned names. Latias and Latios.

My eyes widened. Those were Pokemon names. I looked at some of the pictures I took of the new animals by the pond and started running through my mental list of Pokemon. I was a Pokemon wiz back in California. I played all the regions of the Pokemon games, so I knew all of them and what they looked like.

I looked at one that had been extremely friendly to me. It's vaguely cat shaped. It has bright yellow eyes with a white sclera but a yellow pupil, a small red nose, and strangely enough, light blue fur covering it's face, big ears with a thin yellow star in each, and down it's front legs, extending to the middle of it's back. The back half of it's body is black, seeming to shimmer slightly. Long, spiked fur extends from it's haunches and a black tail flows out, a yellow four-pointed star on the end. Two yellow stripes are on it's front legs, and black fur forms almost a shirt collar. A tuft of blue fur extends from the top of it's head, and both of it's cheeks. It liked to follow me around as I waited for our regular visitor and I grew to enjoy it's company.

Speaking of the visitor, I finally figured out who it was. Suicune. Suicune of all Pokemon! It's amazing! She is quite beautiful as well. Maybe one day I'll get to be close to her. Maybe. But for now I'll make friends with the Pokemon here. I fine out the incredibly friendly one is a Shinx. He's absolutely adorable and every time I pet him, his fur crackles with electricity. My hair poofs out from the static, but I don't mind.

Another one looks like a dog. He has orange fur with black stripes mostly, but cream fur covers it's muzzle and chest, as well as making up it's fluffy tail. It has two claws on each forepaw, bright black eyes, and a black nose. When I first met him, he growled and barked at me, so I left him alone. Eventually he got used to me and stopped growling, eventually learning my scent and following me around like a faithful pup. Of course, that's what all Growlithe do. Yep. He's a Growlithe. He and Shinx get along alright, but Shinx is kind of playful so he often tries to wrestle with Growlithe. Growlithe is more serious and is annoyed quite often. They both follow me around the woods and garden, keeping the other Pokemon, the ones that aren't so friendly, away.

I've come to see all the new animals as Pokemon now. Mom and Dad don't really come outside that often, both usually staying inside for work. I'm scared they will take my friends away if they meet them though. But I've decided to let them see today. I'm gonna do it.

I take a deep breath, standing at my parents' office door. I raise my hand, hesitating, then knock on it. I'm bid inside immediately. Mom looks up from her papers, curious.

"What can we do for you, Rei?"

"Mom, Dad, I have a couple friends I want you to meet."

"Sure, honey! Where are they?"

"Outside. But they aren't exactly... human."

Dad looks up at this. "What do you mean?"

"You just need to meet them. But before you do, you need to know that they won't hurt you, no matter how scary they look okay?"

Both of my parents look confused but nod and follow me outside. I tell them to walk out to the back porch and stand while I get them. They do as I say, although both are very curious.

I walk to the garden where I've left my friends and call them to me, warning them that they are to meet my parents. Shinx seems pretty excited, bouncing around and rubbing up against my legs, but Growlithe merely chuffed(you know that sound dogs make that sounds like a huff and bark? No? Well you get the idea) and sat immobile beside me, ever the loyal dog. I walked back out of the garden and over to my parents, but told Shinx and Growlithe to stay put until I called.

"Mom, Dad, don't freak out okay? My first friend is a bit strange, but he is adorable. Don't scream and get the gun."

They both nod warily, and I take a deep breath and call him out.

"Come on out, Ampere."

Ampere, the Shinx, runs out of the garden towards me and jumps into my waiting arms. My mother jumps backward, running behind my dad. He put his arms across her protectively. I rise from my crouch and pet Ampere's head.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ampere. He is called a Shinx. I promise he won't hurt either of you. He's just like a cat, except his fur has some electricity running through it." Ampere purrs to prove my point. They both look at him warily. "Please, just give him a chance."

Dad was the first to move, watching the cat in my arms and extending his hand out slowly. Ampere stretches out his neck, sniffing his hand, then a spark of electricity jumps between them. Dad pulls his hand back quickly.

"Oops! Sorry. That happens sometimes. He's just showing his affection. I hope he didn't hurt you."

Dad looks at his hand, then back at the Shinx, then reaches out again, this time reaching to pet Ampere's head. Ampere starts to purr and I smile.

"See? He's not so bad. Would you like to meet him Mom?"

Surprisingly, Mom doesn't. She refuses to touch him, not coming near him. I'm pretty sure she hurt Ampere's feelings in the process. I sigh and decide to call out my next friend.

"Well, I have one other friend. He's different from Ampere, but he's probably a bit more familiar. He won't attack unless I tell him to so don't worry about that."

Dad nods and Mom just looks horrified at the concept of more of them coming near her. I turn away and call for the Growlithe.

"Come here, Ifrit."

The loyal Puppy Pokemon trots out of the garden to me, and sits beside me, his head just under my hand. I put Ampere down and he sits on my other side. Mom actually looks a bit less scared of him than she did Ampere, but that's probably because of how much like a dog he looks.

"This is Ifrit. He's a Growlithe. He is the most loyal Pokemon you will find. He will never attack unless I give the order, and will protect all of us from danger." Ifrit barks softly, sounding just like a real dog.

Mom still doesn't come near him, but Dad does, encouraged by how well touching Ampere went. He crouches in front of Ifrit and reaches out a hand for him to sniff. Ifrit does immediately and begins to sniff his hand, collecting his scent. When I was researching, I found that Growlithe will never forget a scent. After Ifrit finishes, he licks my father's hand. My dad reaches up to pet Ifrit's head and scratches behind his ear and under his chin. I could see that Ifrit likes it as his fluffy tail begins to wag slightly. Eventually Dad gets up and walks back over to his wife.

"Diana, look. I trust our daughter and so should you. If they haven't hurt her or me, I'm pretty sure that they won't hurt you. Okay? You can pick either of them to choose and you will pet them. I promise they will not hurt you."

Mom nods in defeat and walks over to me, crouching in front of me. I step back slightly, watching her. She looks between Ifrit and Ampere, then decides. She closes her eyes, lifting both hands towards each of them. Dad and I watch, surprised. Both Pokemon reach out to sniff her hand, then look at each other. Ampere is the first to move, running to her and putting his forepaws on her knees. She opens her eyes and sees Ampere, freezing. They both stare at each other for a couple seconds, then her hand drops to his head. He closes his eyes, purring, and she smiles. Dad and I both sigh in relief as she becomes accustomed to both of them.

By the end of the day, Mom and Dad had both gotten used to Ifrit and Ampere. I feel better now that I don't have to hide them. Occasionally they would come inside the house, but they always preferred to stay outside and go back to their families. They both soon became part of our family.

**Suicune POV**

I watch as the human girl introduces her friends to her family. Yes, there is certainly something different about this girl. I just can't put my paw on it. I turn away from them and run back to the mountain, greeting my siblings.

"Entei, why don't you want to be captured?"

The elder lion looked at me with shock on his face. He scoffed, saying,"Suicune, the humans cannot be trusted. They will abuse us and treat us horribly. You've seen the way they are now, always starting wars. If we were to show ourselves, we would be used as weapons and I cannot allow that."

"But Entei, not all of them are bad. I've seen some of them on my travels and-"

Entei cut me off with a glare. "You've been close to them?! How? Did they see you?"

"N-No, but I've watched them and they treat people and the animals with kindness. Raikou, surely you've seen some of them."

The tiger shook his head. "Don't bring me into this." He got up and loped out of the cave, thunder rumbling after the strike of lightning he released as he jumped from the ledge.

Entei continued his lecture. "-and they could enslave you with some sort of technology we haven't even seen yet! Suicune, how could you even think that they might be good?"

"Because I've healed one!" I said this with a shout and rose to my feet, glaring. Entei's face filled with shock at my answer. I blush red but don't back down, refusing to give up my point.

"That's right. I've healed a human girl. I scared her and she fell and hit her head. She had seen me before but never made an attempt to hurt or capture me. She was curious. I did not sense any hostility from her. It was only fair that since she didn't hurt me, that I heal her. I do not regret it at all." I held my head up high but my tails quivered with nervousness. That wasn't supposed to come out but it did and now I can't take it back.

Entei stands and walks over to me, fire trailing from his feet in anger, eyes ablaze. "You healed a human?! You probably talked to it too! Now it's going to tell everyone about you! Latias and Latios have already been captured, and now you want to be with a human?!"

At his words, I flinch back, but I don't break eye contact. Entei had run my life for a long time. It's time that I took my life into my own paws. My tails sharpen into points and whip about me. A wind starts to blow in the cave. The natural spring in the cave begins to bubble up and move, bending to my will. It flows up around me, coalescing to form a Gyarados made of water over me. It floated over my head, ready to strike.

"Yes I do! Reina is a good human, probably one of the best! She is kind and patient! I WILL continue seeing her and visiting her, and there is nothing you can do about it! You will not run my life any longer! I am old enough to make my own choices! You are not my father!"

To punctuate each sentence, I took a step forward and Entei took a step back. By the time I had stopped talking, he was backed against a wall. I had the upper hand now. He glanced up at the "Gyarados" in fear.

"You will not control me and keep me under your paw any longer. I am leaving. When I feel it is best to come back, I will. But do not think that is any time soon." I said all this in a lower voice, a growl rising in the back of my throat. I stepped away and then ran out of the cave, dashing along the north wind. Before I left I had put all the water back into the spring and had seen that Entei was still in a state of fright. I felt slightly guilty but then I think about all the years he dictated everything I did and those feelings evaporated like mist. I ran far away from my brothers. Far, far away.

**So I know you guys are probably hating me but I just have been super busy with school and I'm really sorry... I hope this makes up for it. Review with thoughts please**

**Love you all!**


	5. Healing Wounds

**Healing Wounds**

**Reina POV**

After Ampere and Ifrit were adopted into our family, things only got better. Mom and Dad treated them like normal pets and they enjoyed the attention. I now had friends to play with in this wilderness. I often took pictures of them and soon my walls were filled with pictures of all the Pokemon I had seen so far. Starly, Pidgey, Rattata, Hoothoot, and all kinds of others.

It came time to watch for Suicune again and I sat at my usual spot, a mug of hot cocoa in my hands. Ampere is lying on the branch above me, his fur sparkling with static. Ifrit sits at the base of the tree, guarding it protectively. I look out towards the pond, frowning at the black film over the top of the water. It was getting worse but not near as bad as before Suicune came.

The wind began to blow from the north, the way it always blew when she came. I glanced at the time on my watch. 10:28 PM. I look back up again and out walks Suicune from the surrounding trees, her blue fur shimmering in the moonlight. Something seemed off though and I couldn't put my finger on it. She bounded across the water quickly, but instead of bounding away or walking like she usually does, she collapses to the ground. I immediately jump from the tree, putting my mug of cocoa on a table as I pass it. I run around the pond to Suicune and kneel beside her, touching her shoulder gently. She opens her eyes, startled, and whips her head towards me. I take my hand away quickly. She seems to recognize me, but gets up, trying to walk. Almost immediately she collapses again with a thud. That's when I notice all the dark patches on her fur and the dark puddle on the ground. Her breathing is labored and ragged, and her whole body trembles. I walk back over to her and kneel again, looking her over.

"What happened," I breathe.

Wounds cover her blue hide, some small scratches, others gaping slashes. Whispering that I would be back, I get up and run to the house, gathering medical supplies and a few old-fashioned lamps. I bring them back out to where the Legendary lay collapsed and set up the lamps around her in a circle so I can see. I ask Ifrit to light them, to which he obliges, blowing a small flame into each of them. Putting on some rubber gloves, I set to work. While I do, I talk to her, whispering words of encouragement or warning when I'm about to do something that will hurt. While tending her, I ask how she was hurt.

_"I was hurt by a pack of Houndoom and Houndour. They cornered me. I couldn't escape."_ Her voice was soft in my mind, pain showing through. I moved to her shoulder and found a bite mark with the fur blackened and burned around it. Turning to Ampere, I tell him to go and get a Water type quickly. He immediately runs off, the brush crackling as he moves through it.

"Why haven't you healed yourself or run away yet? I thought that you Legendaries never trusted humans," I asked her softly. She closed her eyes, seeming pained at the memory.

_"An unseen Psychic type used Disable. I can't use Heal Pulse until later, and I am too weak to run away. I almost killed myself to get here. You are the only human that I trust."_

Slightly flattered to be trusted by Suicune, I continue working on her wounds, moving to her head now. Her horns are scratched and chipped, and three long scratches run down the side of her face and neck, blood oozing from the cuts. Ampere returns not long after with a blue and white bunny-like creature with a long tail and blue ball on the end. A Marill. It runs after Ampere on all fours, then stands on its back two legs when it sees Suicune then me. I gesture to the bowl I brought with me and look at the Marill pleadingly.

"I need fresh water. Can you help?"

The Marill nods happily and fills up the bowl. I smile graciously and wet a rag.

"Suicune, this will hurt. A lot. It's the burned bite on your shoulder."

She turns her head away from me, her eyes close, and muscles tense. Stroking her mane to reassure her, I press the rag to the wound gently. Suicune growls softly and I take the rag away.

_"No, please don't stop. It just hurts is all."_

"Is there anything I can do?"

She opens her eyes and looks around, scanning the bushes. Her eyes stop on two small bushes with berries on them, some light blue, some dark blue.

_"Those berries. The lighter ones will help with the burns and the other ones will help me heal."_

I get up and get the berries that she wanted and separate them into different piles. I take one of the lighter berries and crush it in my hand, letting the juice run onto the burn. It sizzles a little and Suicune shivers, then relaxes slightly. I crush the other type of berry, doing the same thing, but nothing happens. I frown. I crush the other dark blue berries in the bowl, making it a paste. Looking back up at the bite, I see that it has healed almost completely. My jaw drops and I gasp. Hearing my gasp, Suicune turns to me, sees my face and laughs, sounding like a babbling brook in my head.

_"Those are Oran berries. They help us heal faster when we need it."_ Noticing the paste in my hands, she moves her head over to the bowl and begins to eat. Her wounds begin to heal right before my eyes. The scratches and gashes close and the chips and cracks in her horn seal. Her fur begins to shine again and a light enters her horns. All that is left to show she was ever hurt are the dark splotches staining the blue. She turns to the Marill who is still beside me. _"Can you use Water Gun please, Marill?"_

Marill nods and jumps excitedly and a stream of water douses Suicune's fur. Noticing that some of the blood had not come off, I move to clean it, however Suicune stands up, shaking her fur. I cover my face and smile, then take it down. She look stunning now. I move back to her and clean the remaining patches off her fur. She stands there, letting me clean the blood. When I finish, she turns to me, looking into my eyes.

_"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would have died."_ She nods her head. _"I am in your debt."_

"I would have helped you, even if you were something really scary. There is no reason to thank me."

_"It does not matter. If there is anything you ever need, just call out to me. I will be there as soon as I can."_

I smile, lifting my hands and stroking her cheek. She closes her eyes, leaning into my hands, then opens them again and moves away, looking to the west. I frown and stand beside her.

"What's wrong?"

_"Will has called a meeting. I need to go."_ She turns back to me._ "I will always be in your debt. Goodbye, Reina."_

I stroke her neck one more time. "Goodbye, Suicune."

I take my hand from her neck and she runs to the west, bounding through the forest. I watched her go until I couldn't see her anymore, then looked at my watch again. My eyes widen.

"12:30! Mom will kill me!" I run back to the house, Ifrit and Ampere following behind me. I close the door quietly then slip into my room, letting the two Pokemon in, then I fall into bed, exhausted.

**Okay guys! Here is the next chapter! The next one will be the meeting from Suicune's POV. Hopefully there won't be as much of a delay. Tell me what you guys think! Also, go and check out Redemption by Aweshumnesh. It's a really good Pokemon story. It's darker than what you usually find, but it's more realistic. Go check it out! Review please guys!**

**~Blue**


	6. New Legends of Old

**Suicune POV**

As I ran from Reina, a smile found it's way onto my face. I knew I could trust her. Maybe she will be the one. Maybe. But for now, I had to answer the call that Will sent. He said a meeting for all the Legendaries was to happen in the forest near Cardiff. I frowned. That was across the Atlantic. I hated crossing the ocean. Maybe I can meet up with one of the Psychic types and have them Teleport me over.

I slow my run, eventually stopping to look around. I was in the mountains near the cave. I couldn't go back though. I wasn't ready to. I walk up a rocky crag, the wind blowing my mane behind me. I close my eyes, relishing the feel of the mountain air.

"Need a lift to the meeting," a gruff voice asks from behind me. I open my eyes and turn to look at the newcomer. A cat-like, bipedal Pokemon floats behind me, his tail lazily waving through the air.

"Mewtwo. How nice to see you." I had always liked Mewtwo. The other Legendaries saw him as an abomination, not a true Legendary. I just saw him as a Pokemon who was misunderstood. In my opinion, he is a Legendary by and by, and he has proved that in more ways than one.

He smiles and his violet eyes pierce mine. He always seemed to be trying to read my mind, which made most people suspicious of him, but I knew that was just his gaze. He floated to the ground, landing softly on the rock.

"Hello, Suicune. Why aren't you traveling with your brothers?"

I sigh. "Entei and I had a falling out. I would rather not stay with them for a while. I need some time away from them."

"I thought so. The Psychic Legendaries could feel it from across the world. There was a lot of anger. If I'm not mistaken, the anger was coming from you."

A blush finds it's way across my cheeks and I look away to the setting sun. The rays reflect off the mist in the valley, creating a rainbow in some spots. Mewtwo comes up beside me.

"I will ask you again. Do you need a way to get to the meeting?"

"Yes. I would prefer not to run across the ocean."

Mewtwo nods and closes his eyes. A feeling of falling flashes through me and I close my eyes, knowing better than to have them open. I feel as if I am being sucked into a tube and stretched out and have to remind myself to breathe. The feeling disappears but I have been fooled before and keep my eyes closed. I don't open them until I feel a touch on my shoulder. Mewtwo's violet eyes look into mine.

"Thank you, Mewtwo."

"Anytime, Suicune. I am always here."

I nod and turn to look at our surroundings. We are in a clearing in the middle of the forest, a large rock being the centerpiece. A couple other Legendaries are already here, but my brothers are not. I breathe a sigh of relief. Walking over to the three Lake Guardians, I say hello to them. They have always been there for me when I needed help, so I know I can trust them. We talk for a little bit until Mesprit gets my attention.

"Suic, the-ones-who-must-not-be-spoken-of are here. The eldest is starting to walk this way."

I nod and thank her before walking away. Glancing behind me, I see that Entei is talking to the Trio. He seems to be annoyed. I laugh quietly and move on.

Soon after, the meeting was called to attention but none of the Legendaries listened. Will seemed annoyed. He spoke to Lyra, the older Latias, for a couple seconds before turning back to us. He walked onto the rock, took a deep breath, and yelled louder than I have ever heard, both physically and mentally.

"HEY!"

The Legendaries winced, some whimpering in pain, namely me. Arceus, that hurt. Will waited until all the groaning stopped before talking.

"Alright, I've called this meeting because I feel like we need it. There are certain topics we need to talk about, but we will do that in the morning. Tonight, I would like all of us to get to know the newer Legendaries, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, the Swords of Justice, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, and others. If you all would come forward please."

The mentioned Legendaries stepped, flew, or slithered, in Zygarde's case, forward, forming a circle around the central rock. I look in awe at all the powerful Pokemon, some of which I know I could never compete with. They are all so beautiful and powerful. I notice that Xerneas, Virizion, and Reshiram are all girls. There weren't many of us that were female. A lot of people thought we are all male.

"Now, tonight, I would like you all to treat the newer ones with respect. Make friends. We will all be staying here in the clearing for the night unless you need to get back to your domain but will come back in time for the meeting tomorrow morning." Will said this to the certain ones that needed to leave and go back to their duties. Luckily that included me. I still had a few places I needed to purify. I sighed in relief quietly.

"You all are dismissed. But there will be no battling tolerated. If there is any battling I will not hesitate to make your life miserable for the next thousand years," Will says with a glare towards Groudon. The Legendary in question grumbles to himself, clearly unhappy.

After that announcement, we started to mill around, some of us going up to the newer ones. Will moved to another rock and talked with his Lati's and other Pokemon. After a brief conversation, the two younger Latis flew over to play with Jirachi, Celebi, and Meloetta. The Growlithe went up to my older brother and they began to talk, making me frown. his other Pokemon dispersed, even Latios, wait Logan, who went over to Raikou. I knew that they had been friends so who was I to keep them from hanging out? Oh well. I guess I'll meet someone new. I walked up to the Swords of Justice, listening to what they were saying.

"-waste of time I think. We need to keep an eye on those forests. The Rockets have been-"

"Shh! We have a visitor." Virizion, the one who had shushed the other one looked at me, her pink eyes softening. She looked something like a green deer, but her horns are flat and curl on the edges, and she looks like she is wearing boots. "Hello, little one. What is your name?"

"Suicune. What are all yours?" They looked powerful. Maybe I would learn from them.

The grey one with brown horns and a laughing face answered first. He reminded me of Raikou. "I am Terrakion." He bowed slightly to me, making me blush.

Next, what looked like the eldest answered next. He has primarily blue fur, similar in color to mine, two yellow, spiraled horns, and a tuft of white fur that looks like that handkerchief that nobles always had poofed out in their shirts. Personally I thought it made them look silly, but this Pokemon was able to pull it off nicely. "I, am Cobalion, leader of the Swords of Justice." He also bowed. I noticed that both of them have a black blaze running from the tips of their nose to the back of their head. I wonder why.

Thirdly, one that was smaller than the other three talked. He looked similar to a tan horse with a broad, red mane. He had a horn as well that was the same color as the rest of him. His tail was sky blue and two dark blue ridges ran from where his horn grew to the tip of his red mane. Brown eyes looked up into mine.

"My name is Keldeo, I'm the youngest of us." He said this sadly, but with a hint of pride that he was actually one of them. He bowed as well.

Finally it was Virizion's turn. "And I am Virizion. I am the last member of the Swords of Justice." She bowed and I noticed she also had the blaze.

"Wow. I have a question though. Why do you all have a black blaze on your heads?"

The Swords smiled and the blazes on their heads flashed and Keldeo's horn flashed. Then, swords grew from the flashes, all different colors. Cobalion's was blue, Terrakion's yellow, Virizion's green, and Keldeo's orange. They touched them together, all smiling.

"We are the Swords of Justice," they all said simultaneously. I was awed by their friendship and team. I smiled, wishing I could have that kind of Pokemon or person to help me. I immediately thought of Reina.

"Well, looks like someone is showing off," a soft female voice said. I turned and saw another deer like Pokemon, but she was dark blue and black instead of green. Her antlers were widespread and white with different colored tips. Her legs were tipped with white gold and almost blade-like, making her look like she was walking as gracefully as even possible. Her eyes were the same blue as her fur but had an x as the pupil. A fluffy black tail is also present.

"Hi! I'm Suicune. What's your name?"

"My name is Xerneas. Suicune is such a beautiful name. Your fur and mane is gorgeous. You must use the purest of waters to keep it clean. I absolutely love it."

I blushed as Xerneas fawned over my fur and mane, not used to the attention. Virizion smiled a little then turned her attention back to the conversation within the Swords of Justice. While Xerneas was talking animatedly, another Legendary came to introduce herself. She was a gorgeous, pure white dragon. She had light blue eyes, two streams of a wispy mane that occasionally lit up orange at the tips, glass-like bands around her neck, broad wings with claws on the edges, very large claws on her feet, and strangely enough, what looked like a jet turbine with ribbons as her tail. It occasionally lit up orange the same time her mane did. Maybe a fire type?

"Hello, I am Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth. You really do have a beautiful coat Suicune. But I spot some stains. Something happen?"Her stern voice showed curiosity, but for some reason I felt that she was really OCD. She reminded me of when Lugia would teach us our history. She had his kind of attitude. Like a teacher. I think I would get to like them.

I continued to talk with Xerneas and Reshiram until I realized the sun had gone down completely and I still hadn't gotten my purifying done.

"GAH! I forgot to get my purifying done." I turned to my friends. "I'm so sorry but I have to go. I'll be back in the morning I promise." They nodded and went back to their conversations. I ran over to Mewtwo who was meditating on a rock next to where Landorus floated with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Mewtwo, I-"

"Yes. I will Teleport you to your areas."

"What? Oh. Thanks!"

"I told you. Anytime." He said all this without even moving. I got the feeling of falling again, and was Teleported away.

I finished quickly and was Teleported back again. Moving to go lay with my new friends, I noticed that Xerneas slept on a bed of flowers while Reshiram slept on coals. Definitely a Fire type. I laid down on the grass, falling to sleep quickly.

**Okay this is a bit quicker because I needed to get this one up for Wolf, so after reading mine, go read his. You have to. Anyway, please review, even if it's just a "hey nice chapter. Can't wait for the next one." Those really make my day. And when I'm happy I update faster. I'm really sorry for the long waits but I have to deal with school and band. That is really hard to do. And I'm gonna start archery. Yay! Anyway, please review and mention this to other people as well! Also, check out Aweshumnesh' story! It is AMAZING. So yeah. Okay I'm done I think...**

**~Blue**


	7. Meeting in the Clearing

**Meeting in the Clearing **

**Suicune POV**

I was awoken by a splash of water. I jumped up, a murderous glare on my face. I looked around at the Legendaries near me. They all looked back, some with fear, others with curiosity. Slowly, almost growling, I said,"who woke me up?"

Everyone was silent. As you can tell, I am not a morning Pokemon. I prefer to sleep late and not be up at the crack of dawn unlike some Pokemon.

"I said, who woke me up," I snarled loudly.

I heard a snicker behind me followed by quiet laughing. I turned and saw Latios and Raikou. Of course. Growling loudly, I ran towards my brother. Latios immediately stopped laughing and gulped loudly. I lunged towards them, but Latios turned invisible and flew away. Raikou just laid there, cool as a cucumber. I pounced on him, rolling him onto his back, my claws extended. Baring my teeth, I was about to bite him when he kicked me off of him, flipping me over his head, then ran off, laughing, and stopped about twenty feet away. I chased after him, but he ran.

This continued for a while until he jumped into the trees, running across the branches. I followed, easily keeping up. He circled back around, coming back the way we came and jumped out again, landing back in the clearing. The Legendaries all watched us, like it was a race.

All the noise must have woken Will up because the next thing I knew I wasn't moving anymore and instead floating in the air along with Raikou. I tried to fight the Psychic but with three Latis against me, I was helpless. Will glared at the two of us.

"What did I say about fighting?"

"He started it!" I realized how much of a child I sounded like which made me blush. "I-I mean, he woke me up. He knows how much I hate being woken up early, yet he did it anyway."

Will looked towards the tiger. "Is this true?"

Raikou shrugged, seeming uncaring. "Yeah. It was funny. I needed the exercise anyway."

Will looked back at the two of us, shaking his head. "If you two weren't brother and sister, this would be much different. But as you two are and there are always pranks between siblings, I will not count this as fighting. But Raikou, do not wake her up or annoy her. And Suicune, I will talk to you after the meeting." I bowed my head in shame. Will's voice echoed through my mind._ You are not in trouble. I just need to keep the order. Play along. _Inodded my head almost imperceptibly.

The Psychic types set me down, and I sent a final glare towards Raikou before moving to let Will pass by to get to the central rock. He climbed up and sat on the edge of the rock, looking out into the crowd of Legendary Pokemon. Xerneas and Reshiram found me again, standing by my side. I noticed Entei looking at me from the other side of the crowd, but not making eye contact, I looked away. Will started to speak.

"Okay! Right, now we all know each other, it's time we got down to business! First of all, coming back on what I said when we last met, have any of you met a trainer you might be willing to trust?" Will said loudly.

There were murmurs of 'no' and shakings of the head throughout the crowd. In my mind I thought to myself, _yes_.

"No-one? Alright, well feel free to talk about it with me any time-"

"I'll take the opportunity then!" A voice roared, and I looked around to find it was Entei. Of course it was him. He was opposed to Trainers so of course he would take the opportunity.

"Go on?" Will said politely, seeming confused as to why he had been interrupted.

"We can't trust humans! They'll just enslave us with technology and make us fight for their pleasure and entertainment!"

Will facepalmed, seemingly only to make Entei angrier. I really didn't want to hear this again. I groaned quietly, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, first of all; I'm human. I'm a Pokemon...but I'm human, don't ask me how that works, but you've been ruled by me for...however long I've been god, and you all trusted me before; remember when we got rid of Arceus?" He gestured to Lyra.

"But you captured Latias and Latios!" Entei shouted. He apparently thought he had the upper hand. No other Pokemon talked, all listening to the two argue, but when Entei said this, there were shouts of "yeah" and roars of approval.

"Please, don't start. I didn't _capture_ them, I took care of them! You can just ask them if you want proof! And carrying on from earlier, there was a reason I said to watch them. If you keep track of trainers over time, you can figure out if they're nice or not. Yes, there are bad trainers, but if you do what I say, you won't have a problem. Have I made my point?" Will asked this, seeming a little annoyed. Entei shifted uncomfortably, noticing that most Legendaries were looking at him. They wondered if he would say anything back. After a couple seconds of thinking, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Will smiled slightly.

"Good, now do any of you have anything to report? Anything you've seen or heard?"

"There was a Team Rocket attack on my sister. Ho-Oh was assaulted in middair, and according to her, they tried to get a chip inside her" Lugia stated. Will's eyes widened and gasps of surprise and murmurs started in the crowd. I myself knew that it was extremely hard to hit Ho-Oh so for them to try was unheard of.

"Did they get it in," Will asked worriedly, looking around frantically. I looked around the crowd, searching for the gold and rainbow feathers belonging to the bird but couldn't find them. I began to panic a little myself.

"No, but she was wounded and she's now recovering as she wasn't able to make it to the meeting" Lugia explained, and the crowd, including me and Will, let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, is that everything," he asked, looking around. No responses. "Okay, it was nice meeting all of you, and come and find me if anything serious happens with Team Rocket." He looked pointedly towards Lugia and he nodded. "I don't know when I'll call another meeting, it all depends on what happens. Meeting adjourned, and don't forget to look out for trainers!"

After that, many of the Legendaries went over to a Psychic type and Teleported out, while others ran off into the woods or flew off. I said good bye to Reshiram as she flew away, blending in with the clouds. Xerneas just calmly walked into the forest, quickly becoming lost in the trees. I needed to talk to Will so I waited until all the others had left, then walked over to him. He was talking with Lyra, the older Latias. Latios spotted me first and squeaked before disappearing and flying off. Will noticed and turned to me.

"Hello, Suicune. What's up?"

"I... I wanted to talk to you about finding a Trainer."

His eyes lit up. "Have you found someone you might want to be your Trainer?"

I nodded timidly. He grinned brightly. "Who?"

"Her name is Reina Landoria. She lives in the United States I believe."

"Really? How did you two meet?"

I proceeded to explain our story, him listening patiently. When I got to the part about mine and Entei's argument, he frowned.

"So that's why you've been avoiding Entei. I wondered. You usually aren't that irritated or antisocial with them."

"Yeah..."

He nodded and I continued the story until the day I left to come here to Cardiff. He seemed lost in thought for a couple moments, then looked back up to me.

"Well, I think that she might be the one. You said that she's already befriended a Growlithe and Shinx?"

At the mention of Growlithe, Ignis looked up. "She has a Growlithe," his child-like voice asked.

"Yes. But she hasn't captured them. Has that company spread to the United States yet?"

Will shook his head. "No, but it will soon. I would say another month."

I nodded then thought for a moment. A crazy idea popped into my head. "Will, can I have a favor?"

He grinned again. "What did you have in mind?"

**Alright guys here it is! The next chapter! I hope you guys like it. But I have to give credit to Wolf as the meeting was his idea. So go check out his stories! Also, I will try to update more often. I didn't say will, I said try. So please review with thoughts, and I will love you guys forever! Also, please go read my other story, "Under Green Starlight" and tell me what you think. If you guys want me to read your story as well please just let me know and I will.**

**~Blue**


	8. The Arrival of Vega

**The Arrival of Vega**

**Reina POV**

A few weeks passed and I began to hear more and more about this Will guy and how the world had changed. Pokemon had apparently begun to appear all over the world, not just where she was. Also, a company recently surfaced called Pokemon Sky. They began manufacturing Pokeballs, Gyms were set up, and slowly, the world got used to living with Pokemon.

I sometimes saw people ride down the dirt road connecting our house with civilization on four-legged Pokemon like Rapidash, Ponyta, even a couple Arcanine. I briefly wondered where they got the Fire Stone, if the games rules applied here. Maybe Pokemon Sky manufactured those too.

I had begged my parents to get me some Pokeballs so that I could catch some of my own Pokemon, but they told me that they didn't have enough money. I was sad and kind of wished that we did have more money. I wanted to go on a quest of my own. I was bored in this old house. Sure it was nice out here in the quiet but it got boring very quickly. We had been here for about five or six months now. In that time, Ampere, Ifrit and I had become very close. When a stranger came to the house, Ifrit came to me and alerted me to the stranger, then walked by me, making sure that they didn't hurt me. Now in the case of that one random guy, it was different.

That day, I was out walking along the dirt road, just for fun. A girl does have to get her exercise. Ifrit always came with me to protect me. I passed an old house on my way and heard banging and glass shattering. A guy stumbled out of the door, laughing maniacally. He caught sight of me and began walking towards me. Ifrit's hackles began to raise and he growled low in his throat. The guy ignored him and walked right up to me, close enough that I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing. How about you come back with me and we have a little bit of fun," he slurred.

"I-I actually need to get home right now. My parents need me to... umm... water the garden. So I really should be-" He cut me off, grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him roughly. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away. He held me tighter.

"Now now, don't worry. I'll take good care of you. Just come on. It won't be long." He began trying to pull me to the house he came from. I tried to scream but the drunk put a sweaty hand over my mouth. I managed to get out one word.

"Ifrit!"

Immediately, the protective Growlithe sprang from where he stood, and in a feat of bravery, jumped onto the man's back. The drunk turned taking his hand off my mouth and throwing Ifrit off of him. I'm pretty he muttered something about a stupid dog. I tried to push him away, but his grip was strong. He managed to get his hands on my shoulders and trapped my arms. He started to lean down towards me but I jerked away. The next thing I knew, a sharp pain went through my cheek and my head was jerked roughly to the side. The grip on my arms disappeared and the man fell to the ground. I put my hand to my cheek and looked why he left me alone.

Ifrit had pushed him to the ground and now stood on top of him, fire brimming in his mouth, a look of pure fury in his eyes. He opened his mouth and was about to bite the drunk but I called out to him.

"Ifrit! Heel!"

Ifrit froze, fire still coming from his mouth, then it slowly disappeared. He reluctantly returned to me, keeping his eyes on the drunk. I put a trembling hand on Ifrit's head. The drunk looked at us with wide eyes then got up and ran back to the house he came from, slamming the door. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back towards home.

When I got back to the house, I calmly went to the kitchen, filled a bag with ice, then went up to my room and closed the door, locking myself in. After it locked, I burst into tears. I cried like that for a while until I fell asleep. I didn't come out of my room for days except to go to the bathroom and eat but only when the others weren't around. When I finally did come out, my parents didn't ask what had happened. They were willing to wait until I was ready to talk about it.

The day I came out of my room was the night for Suicune. I was kind of excited but scared at the same time that someone would try to get me. That experience had traumatized me. I sat on the ground at the base of my usual tree and looked out toward the water, lost in thought. I didn't notice when Suicune came or that she had walked up to me until a soft nose touched my arm.

_Are you alright?_

It broke me out of my reverie and made me jump. "Huh? What?"

Suicune's ruby eyes looked at me with concern. _Are you alright? What happened?_

"Oh nothing. I'm alright. Just lost in thought."

She didn't look convinced but helped me up when I asked. When I was standing again, I noticed something hanging around her neck. It was a black bag that hung against her chest and seemed to be kept secure so that whatever was inside wouldn't move much. Maybe it was fragile? I asked about it.

Her cheeks blushed a little. _W-Well you see, I still need to repay you for helping me. I know it isn't much, but hopefully it will help get you started. _She bowed her head a little and allowed me to take the bag off her neck. _Please be careful. It's very fragile._

I took the bag and took the object out. It was about a foot tall and shaped like an egg. Wait it was an egg! It was brown primarily with an cream colored zigzag stripe running horizontally around the middle of it. It was warm to the touch and when I put it to my ear, I heard a slight heartbeat. Suicune watched, entranced.

"What is it?"

_It's a Pokemon Egg. I'm not sure what it is as I did not retrieve it myself but I do know that it will hatch soon. Possibly within the next couple of days. Maybe sooner. It is part of my payment to you._

I blushed and put the Egg back in the bag, making sure it was secure, before looking back up at Suicune. I walked closer to her and hugged her neck. She stiffened in surprise then relaxed and bent her neck over my shoulder in her own sort of hug.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this. You don't owe me anything."

_Regardless, one who saves another's life is not easily forgotten. Please take care of it. There are also six Pokeballs in there, all Luxury Balls. They make your Pokemon happier if they are in a better Ball. Consider these a gift from me and Will._

I checked the bag and sure enough, there were six black, red, and yellow balls. The shiny outside was smooth and unmarred by dents or factory errors. I smiled and looked back up to Suicune.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

I felt sort of a happiness in my mind and saw joy in her eyes. _It is my pleasure. I need to be going now though. I'm not quite finished with my rounds._

I nodded and stroked her head once more before she ran off. I watched her go then walked back inside, careful not to jostle the Pokemon Egg. I set up a bed of pillows in the window seat of my room, making sure it wouldn't fall. Ampere and Ifrit had both followed me in tonight and were curious about the Egg. They both went up and sniffed it before deeming that it was harmless. Ampere decided to stay near the Egg, curling up in the window seat, his body heat keeping it warm. Ifrit had taken to sleeping with me after the incident. I fell asleep quickly with thoughts of what might be inside the Egg.

As Reina fell asleep, she did not notice that the Egg had flashed. It flashed like it had a flashlight being shown from inside it, illuminating the insides slightly. Ampere noticed but didn't do anything about it, figuring it was normal. Ifrit went to sleep long after both Ampere and Reina fell asleep, making sure no other people would try to hurt Reina.

**The next morning**

The sunlight hit my eyes, making me groan and pull the covers up over my face. I laid like that for a little while longer before sitting up and pushing the frizzy hair away from my face. I stretched and yawned, not willing to move any further from the warmness of my bed. I looked around my room, scanning it's contents. More posters were put up, but pictures mostly covered my walls now. I hadn't seen any Shiny Pokemon yet, so that spot on my wall was empty. Looking down my bed, I noticed that Ifrit was awake as well, having his eyes open and watching, even though he was still laying down. Amp(short for Ampere) was still curled around the Egg, holding it like a lifeline.

I smiled, then swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, shivering from the sudden lack of heat. I changed into my regular clothes: a tshirt, jeans, bandanna, and my high tops. I smiled at myself in the mirror, looking at my sapphire blue eyes. My eyes drifted to the haiku I had taped to the corner of my mirror.

_Just keep smiling_

_Life goes on after troubles_

_Always remember_

That was written by me. It helped get me through the day. Kind of like the famous line said by Dory in Finding Nemo, "Just keep swimming." I always loved Dory and that was one of my favorite Disney movies.

After I read it through a couple times, I walked downstairs, yawning. My parents were both in the kitchen. They looked up at me, and a surprised look graced both their faces. I just ignored them and walked over to the coffee machine, humming one of my favorite songs, "Titanium" by David Guetta. I watched the coffee pour through the machine, filling the pot. The smell came to my nose and I sighed happily. After it was done, I poured it into a glass, then I turned and went to the table and sat down, wrapping my hands around the warm mug. Mom and Dad were still watching me.

"Good morning Mom, Dad."

"Good morning," they both said.

I felt something furry rub against my legs and saw Amp look up at me. He meowed a little, and I moved my arms from my lap. He jumped onto my lap, immediately settling down across my legs, purring. Ifrit came over to my side as well and touched my hand with a cold, wet nose. I rubbed his head absently.

"I'm really sorry about the past week. I... I just had a bad day. I needed to recover."

"We understand, sweetheart. You know we are always here if you need to talk."

"Yes. I know. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Rei."

I smiled, then finished eating and went upstairs to get my Egg. If the anime was correct, I needed to keep it close so that when it hatched, I would be the first thing it saw. Also I didn't want my parents finding it. They would take it away thinking I had stolen it. I grabbed the Egg from the window seat, feeling it's increased warmth. There was also a tiny hairline crack in the top of it. That meant it was going to hatch really soon! I grinned, then got the black, padded bag it came in, picked the Egg up and put it back in the bag, then slung it across my shoulders, allowing it to rest against my hip.

I walked back downstairs, telling my parents that I would be outside in the garden. What I didn't tell them was what I would be doing. I called Amp and Ifrit along, walking out the door with them behind me. I opened the gate to the garden and walked inside, smiling at the flowers. I took the Egg out of my bag and sat it on the ground, making sure it was in sight. Then I turned to the two Pokemon in front of me.

"Alright you two. I think it's time we began to train." I grinned as they both expressed their agreement.

I began with Amp, figuring that he would be a little easier to work with. I called him to me, facing towards a stack of boxes with a large X on them. That would be our makeshift target for now.

"Alright Amp, let's see what you got." I had read up on some of Shinx's moves before level 15 as that is when they evolve into Luxio, so I figured he would be a little lower level. But it might be a little different so I just copied the moves he could learn. "Use Tackle!"

Amp began running at the boxes, his head dipped low, then jumped and hit the boxes, making them splinter and crack a little. Amp came trotting back, facing them again, his fur crackling with charged electricity. I smiled. So Tackle is one of his moves.

"Alright, let's try Charge."

Electricity began to run all over Amperes body and his eyes began to glow a little. He meowed happily, pacing back and forth in front of the boxes, almost as if the electricity had given him more energy. Interesting.

"Great! Now Tackle the box again and use the electricity you've built up."

Amp began running at the boxes, the electricity around him building up as well. He hit the boxes again but yelped in surprise when he fell back onto the ground. He came staggering back to me, limping a little. I knelt down and saw that his fur had puffed up and small pieces of wood were tangled in it. I touched his fur then yanked my hand back, having been shocked by the excess electricity. Amp meowed weakly, laying down. He began licking his paw, wincing. I looked at it and saw a large splinter in it. I gently took his paw, mindful of the splinter and examined it for more. Amp tried to pull his paw away but I held it gently, not wanting to hurt him further. I touched the splinter and pulled it out, quickly putting it back down and calling to Ifrit.

"Ifrit, can you go and find some Oran berries? We need some quickly."

Ifrit immediately took off, returning soon after with a branch full of the dark blue berries. I thanked him then plucked a couple off, feeding them to Ampere. He graciously ate them and his paw was healed quite quickly.

"You ready to try some more? I'm trying to see if you can learn Volt Tackle. Think you can do it?"

Ampere meowed in response and got in a battle stance, crouching low to the ground, glaring at the target. His tail flicked back and forth, electricity starting to spark.

"Alright! Let's try it. Combine Charge and Tackle to create Volt Tackle!"

Amp ran at the target, covered in electricity, and hit it again and again. We continued for about three hours, perfecting the move. I could tell Amp was getting tired but he was determined to get it right.

"Alright Amp, this is the last time until a break. Volt Tackle!"

Amp growled and ran at the battered target, electricity building up around him until he became covered in it. He jumped and the sparks converged into a cocoon around him and when he hit the target, the wood shattered into splinters. Ampere landed easily, panting, then turned back to me. My mouth fell open. I knelt on the ground and Ampere ran into my arms. I picked him up and spun around, holding him tightly.

"We did it! We actually did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Ampere purred in delight as I stopped spinning and stroked his fur. I hadn't thought we would get it right but we did. It doesn't show up in any of the learnable moves but Ash's Pikachu in the anime knew it. I'm just happy that we were able to work at it. I put Amp down and then turned to Ifrit.

"Alright Ifrit. Your turn. Now, what shall we learn?" I sifted through the papers I had printed. His moves didn't include Quick Attack, but maybe it was different. Each Pokemon is unique of course. "Can you use Quick Attack?"

In answer, Ifrit dashed away, a streak of white trailing behind him, running around the garden and returning to my side.

"Well that answers that question. And Ember?"

Ifrit moved over to the dirt area for training and blew out small fireballs that stood on the ground for a couple seconds before going out. The fire was red on the outside but I could see a little bit of blue at the center. Hmm how can I combine these...

"I want you to try something. Use Quick Attack and run in circles, and also, aim the Embers up. Maybe we can create a tornado of fire, similar to Fire Spin but not quite. Think you can do it?"

Ifrit barked happily and waited for my command.

"Alright. Remember what I would like this to do. Ready? Go!"

Ifrit became cloaked in a white light and dashed to the dirt patch, running in a wide circle that got a little smaller as he got more comfortable.

"Alright, now Ember!"

Small balls of fire began to fly up and out of the circle of light he had created, almost like a catapult. The circle began to slow down, and Ifrit eventually he stumbled to a halt. He staggered back to me and laid down at my feet, whimpering. I sat beside him, stroking his ears.

"I'm so sorry, bud. I didn't think it would make you dizzy. We can try something else tomorrow. Let's get you back inside and check on our Egg. How's that sound?"

Ifrit whined softly. Obviously he didn't take being dizzy very well. I stroked his head for a little while longer until he felt better again. I gave him an Oran berry to eat to help him along as well, just in case.

I walked back to the house, slowly, so that I could keep an eye on my recovering Growlithe. I picked up the Egg on the way, holding it carefully. I walked upstairs and let my friends in, then shut the door, setting the Egg on my bed. It was a lot warmer than before and every once in a while I saw it light up. The crack had also gotten bigger. A small chip was missing but it was too small for me to get a glimpse of the baby inside. When I picked it up I felt movement from inside and the heartbeat had gotten a little easier to hear. I smiled. It would probably hatch tonight, maybe early tomorrow morning.

I sat at my desk drawing and thinking of ideas for moves. If Pokemon had appeared and all the essentials were being manufactured, maybe the world would set up a Gym and Contest system. I'd always loved Contests, preferring them over Gyms. I got to show off the creativeness of combo moves and bring out the full potential of my Pokemon. Maybe I could convince Suicune to come with me. It was a foolish hope, but hey, a girl can dream can't she?

After about three more hours of brainstorming and checking on the Egg, I went down for a late lunch, early dinner. I made myself a peanut butter, strawberry jelly, and sliced pickle sandwich. (Hey don't knock it until you try it. It's amazing. I dare all of you to try it at home.) After that I headed back upstairs and looked out the window, watching the sunset. I always loved watching it. I finished my sandwich, pushed the window up and climbed out through it, heading up to the roof.

I grabbed the side of the house, steadying myself, then climbed up, fitting the toes of my shoes into the grooves and holes of the old house, making sure each foothold was secure. Finally I reached the roof and pulled myself up, turning to watch the sun. I leaned back on my hands, digging my heels into the slanted roof. I really didn't want to fall. I watched the sky darken then climbed back down, the descent always more precarious than the ascent. When I felt my feet touch the sill I lowered myself inside, landing easily.

Amp and Ifrit looked up at my entrance but didn't seem surprised. They had seen me come and go so often it didn't bother them. They knew I would stay as safe as possible. I walked back over to the bed, sitting near the Egg. The bed dipped under my weight and the Egg tipped into my lap, surprising me. I picked it back up, but at that moment, the Egg began to hatch.

It glowed brighter than before, almost too bright to look at. I felt the Egg shift and crack, forming something new. Soft fur started to tickle my hands and arms and a small weight settled in my lap, curled up into a ball. I opened my eyes again when the light had faded, looking down at the newborn.

A small, brown fox laid in my arms, breathing deeply. It had a fluffy, cream colored ruff as well as a voluminous tail tipped with cream. Long thin ears folded back against the sleeping newborn's head. Small legs curled up underneath it's belly, smaller than my hand. I smiled softly, stroking the newborn's head gently. Not long after that, the newborn woke up, blinking open chestnut brown eyes and yawning loudly.

"Well hello, little one. Aren't you adorable?"

The newborn Pokemon blinked it's eyes again, studying my face, then it jumped up, surprising me. I fell back onto my bed and the newborn began to snuggle up to me, pushing it's head against my chin. I laughed and stroked it's collar fur, seeming to soothe it. It started to purr, settling down across my chest and stomach. I smiled and moved gently into a more comfortable position, leaning against the headboard of my bed. Studying it a little more, I deduced that it was an Eevee. Suicune had gotten me an Eevee! I need to pay her back now. I would figure that out later.

Ifrit jumped onto the bed with me, coming up close to the newborn Eevee. It yelped loudly and tried to hide under my arms. I laughed softly.

"It's okay. Look. Ifrit is your older brother. Come out and say hello."

The Eevee poked it's head out from my arms, then cautiously walked over to him. Ifrit's normally sharp eyes had softened and he bent down to the little Pokemon's level, letting it know he wouldn't hurt it. The Eevee sniffed his ear and muzzle before touching his nose with hers. Ifrit licked the newborn and it yelped in delight. I smiled again. The same thing happened with Ampere. In less than an hour, the Eevee had become used to the two but preferred to stay in my arms or lay beside me. We also figured out that it was a female. No wonder it was so loving. I guess she really did think I was her mother. I was more than happy to be her mother.

Finally, the time came to go to sleep. I changed into my pajamas, a tank top and sweatpants, then got in bed, turning on my side. Eevee crawled up to my head, nestling her small body up against my chest, her fur tickling me a little. I smiled and fell asleep soon after that.

Mist surrounded me as I walked through the field of grass. Ahead of me I saw two cushioned chairs in a clearing. Odd. I kept walking until I arrived at the chairs, noticing someone else there. A boy looking about my age with dark brown hair stood by one of the chairs, seeming to be looking for something or someone.

"Hello? Who are you?"

The boy turned at the sound of my voice. Hazel eyes looked into mine as he spoke.

"Will Mackinnon. I'm sure you've heard of me. And you are?"

I nodded. "I have. I'm Reina Landoria. So, why am I seeing and talking to you in my dream?"

"You know, I really have no idea. I just fall asleep and next thing I know I'm here with a feeling like someone should be here. I guess that is you."

"Maybe. So you're supposed to be a really awesome Trainer right? You own the four Latis. That takes some skill."

His face darkened. "First of all, I do not own them. They willingly chose to come with me. They are my family. Second of all, yes. I am a good Trainer. I wouldn't gloat and say that I'm awesome, but I know that I am good."

"Cool. I wish I could travel like you can." A thought popped into my head as I thought about my newborn Eevee. "Hey, I received an Egg from a friend of mine and she said it was from you and her. Is that true?"

Will smiled. "Yes that was me. I found it for her. Has it hatched yet?"

I nodded, grinning. "Yes. Tonight in fact. It hatched into a female Eevee. She really is adorable. I'm not sure what to name her yet though. I probably won't until she evolves. That is, if she wants to evolve."

"I see. It makes sense. I named Lyra and Logan, the two older Latis, because it would be a bit confusing to call all four Latias or Latios." His smile softened when he mentioned Lyra's name. Interesting. He obviously liked her. But isn't he human?

"Yeah that would be troublesome. By the way, has Suicune ever mentioned me?"

He nodded. "At the meeting last month she did talk to me about you. I was talking about if anyone had seen any people that were different from the ones in their home world. She mentioned you were different. She also told me the story of you saving her life. Very well done indeed, Reina."

I blushed slightly. "I just wanted to help. I couldn't stand seeing Suicune in pain. She could barely stand, much less walk. I had a lot of help though."

"Yes she mentioned a Growlithe, Shinx, and a Marill I think."

"The Growlithe is named Ifrit after the fire aeon in Final Fantasy 10 and the Shinx is named Ampere after a measurement of electricity. The Marill was wild. I asked all of them for help. Both Ifrit and Ampere are wild but they are like the best friends I never had. I haven't used the Luxury Balls you gave me though. I want to wait and see if they want to come. I will probably have to use one on Eevee though since she is technically mine."

Will nodded and we continued to talk for hours, about trivial things, deep things, and sometimes just random things like which hero was better than the other. After a while though, the mist around us began to fade and Will became a little blurry.

"Will, what's happening?"

"I think one of us is waking up. I'm sorry. Maybe we will meet each other again."

"Maybe. See you, Will!"

"See you, Reina. You are more special than you know."

Those were the last words I heard before everything faded to black.

I woke up not long after that, Eevee still curled up against me, the sun just peeking over the horizon, some stars still visible outside. I laid in bed so as not to disturb Eevee until it was time to begin the next day.

All through the next few weeks I trained with Ampere and Ifrit, helping them learn new combination moves. Eventually even Eevee became strong enough to begin training and we developed some as well. The work was very tedious but it all paid off. We had perfected six moves, two for each Pokemon. Lots of moves I know, but it really was worth it.

Ifrit's moves are called Fire Strike and Flame Roar. Fire Strike uses Quick Attack and Flamethrower, which he learned in order to make this move stronger, to create a flaming cocoon that does not hurt Ifrit but burns the opponent and hits them with the force of Quick Attack at the same time. Flame Roar uses Flamethrower and Roar, lighting the sound waves of Roar on fire, not only scaring the Pokemon, but also burning them with the fire. I didn't think it was possible until we tried it but it is.

Ampere's moves are Volt Tackle and Electric Energy. Electric Coat uses Spark and Charge, and instead of releasing the energy, it is stored in Ampere's fur. It supercharges about three of his attacks before he has to store the energy again, or he can use it all at once. A simple Spark combined with Electric Coat is as strong as a Thunder attack in my opinion.

Eevee was a little harder to figure out as she was a newborn and also a Normal type, meaning she didn't have any elemental moves. Eventually we figured out Flash Strike and Shooting Star. Flash Strike combines Quick Attack and Tackle into one move, giving it twice the amount of power each one alone would have. Shooting Star combines Quick Attack and Swift. Eevee uses Swift, launching a large star and four smaller ones around it, then uses Quick Attack to break the largest one, shattering it into many smaller ones, making the already sure to hit attack even harder to dodge.

"Eevee, Shooting Star!"

Eevee concentrated and glowed for a couple seconds, five stars appearing in the air above her, then she whipped her head forward, the stars following her movement, launching toward the nearby tree. Then she took off running after them, a white trail following her. She caught up to them and jumped through the largest star, shattering it and the ones around it into pieces, continuing to run towards the tree surrounded by stars. At the last second she ran around the tree but the stars hit it, carving gashes and grooves into the already battle scarred bark. Eevee trotted back to me, then jumped into my waiting arms.

"That was so good Eevee! You are getting so strong!" I stroked her head, knowing she loved that. Eevee replied with a happy call. I smiled, putting her on my shoulder. She really was small enough to sit there. I called for Ifrit and Amp to come, then walked inside to eat lunch. I let Eevee off onto the table, watching as she sat in front of me. Maybe I should name her. But something that would work for whatever she evolves into.

Mom and Dad had finally gotten internet out here so I could use the computers. I walked to their office, Eevee trailing behind me, then turned on one of the computers, sitting in a swivel chair. I picked up the little fox and put her in front of me on the desk. I looked into her eyes, looking at the color, chestnut with specks of gold. The gold looks like star fragments. That's it! Star! A name with the meaning star! It's perfect! I looked up baby names with star meanings, calling them out to test them. Eventually I had eliminated all but two.

"Hmm, Sitara or Vega? What do you think, Eevee?"Eevee looked my way expectantly.

"Sitara?"She thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Vega?" Without even thinking she bounced up and down, chattering in delight. I smiled. So her name would be Vega. "Alright. Vega it is. It certainly suits you well." I stroked her head softly, rubbing her ears and ruff. She leaned into my touch, purring. After we settled her name, I noticed that it was time for bed, so I let her onto my shoulder, then walked upstairs and got ready for bed, changing into cooler clothes, something that I always needed here in this hot place. Taking my camera from my dresser, I picked Vega up, cuddling her against my chest, then snapped a picture, smiling happily. Then I got in bed, a small smile still on my face, Vega curled against my side. I didn't fall asleep for a while, thinking about the dream I had had those weeks ago. I hadn't had another since then, so why did it happen? I fell asleep thinking about the dream and conversation, wondering if I would ever meet Will Mackinnon ever again.

**Heyy guys sorry for taking so long. I'm trying to lengthen my chapters plus I've just been super busy. I'm uploading while I'm on my way to a football game so that's fun. Anyway, as always, please review. Also, go check out Wolfthrope's story. It ties with his. Love you all! Review review review! Reviews show me how much you love the story!**

**~Blue**


End file.
